


One Of Those Days

by YinYangZodiac



Series: Lance's Protection Group [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brownies, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk is the MAN, Keith is soft, Lance has a protection group, M/M, Milkshakes, Sad Lance (Voltron), Swimming Pools, Texting, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Keith sees that his boyfriend is having a bad day.





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> italiano: Pidge/Katie  
> no this is patrick: Matt  
> FUCK: Shiro  
> why me: Lance  
> such a MAN: Hunk  
> SLAYYY: Allura  
> southernbITCH: Keith  
> Gorgeous Man: Coran

_Petition the gays, goddammit_

_italiano_ has added _why me_ , _FUCK_ , _such a MAN_ , _southernbITCH_ , _Gorgeous Man_ , _no this is patrick_ and _SLAYYY_ to the chat

 **italiano:** matt's funeral is set  
**no this is patrick:** Katie batie  
**italiano:** eat my ass  
**FUCK:** What happened this time?  
**italiano:** matt threw out all the progress i made on the thing i was programming fir keith;-;  
**FUCK** : matt!!!!,@*!  
**no this is patrick:** i didnt mean to! I had no idea!  
**southernbITCH:** wht thing that you were programming fir me?  
**no this is patrick:** wait  
**no this is patrick:** Lamce didnt teell u?  
**southernbITCH:** no? apartently not  
**italiano:** he actually was keeping ita secret?  
**why me:** I resent that  
**why me:** I don't tell people surprises when people ask me to keep ot secret  
**such a MAN:** it's true!  
**such a MAN:** lanxe knew that I was going to get allura that makeup kir two months before her birthday  
**SLAYYY:** yep! he even told me how excited he had been for me to get it and how tempted he was to tell me  
**such a MAN:** but he said that seeing allura's reaction when she actually saw kr was much better than spoiling ir  
**FUCK:** wow  
**southernbITCH:** i cant believe u thought my boyfriend was a snitch  
**italiano:** he tlks so mch  
**no this is patrick:** kinda thought it'd slip our  
**FUCK:** honestly  
**why me:** Fuck you guys  
**why me:** Why am I always the one that you guys think lowly of  
**FUCK:** thats not what were doing ?????  
**italiano:** i wasnt trying tk upset u  
**no this is patrick:** ditto  
**why me:** Whatever

 _southernbITCH_ to _why me_

 **southernbITCH:** babe, u ok?  
**why me:** ......  
**why me:** No  
**southernbITCH:** want me to come over?  
**why me:** I'm not home  
**southernbITCH:** did you sneak out to the pool again?  
**why me:** ........yea  
**southernbITCH:** im on my way  
**southernbITCH:** ily  
**why me:** Ily too

_Petition the gays, goddammit_

**southernbITCH:** Lance and I are going ro be offline for a while  
**italiano:** oooooooo  
**FUCK:** gross  
**no this is patrick:** disgusting

 _such a MAN_ to _Protect The Cuban_

 **such a MAN:** is he having a day?  
**southernbITCH:** yea  
**southernbITCH:** he snuck out and went to the pool  
**SLAYYY:** are you picking up his favorite milkshake from DQ?  
**southernbITCH:** im getting 2  
**such a MAN:** atta boy! want me to make his favorite brownies for when tou brinf him home?  
**Gorgeous Man:** I'll ger his fluffy pajamas and blanket washed and dried  
**southernbITCH:** yes pls Hunk, and rhx Coran  <3333  
**such a MAN:** on it!  
**Gorgeous Man:** Anytime!

 

 **southernbITCH:** Allura, can you get his favorite movies rounded up? its prtty bad  
**SLAYYY:** did he fall asleep righr after rhe milkshakes?  
**southernbITCH:** yea  
**SLAYYY:** the movies are beinf rounded up noe  
**southernbITCH:** thx

_Petition the gays, goddammit_

**FUCK:** any1 else notice how touchy lance was?  
**no this is patrick:** yey  
**italiano:** i did

 **southernbITCH:** hes having a day  
**FUCK:** oh, is he ok???  
**southernbITCH:** he will be  
**southernbITCH:** Hunk is letting him eat the leftover brownie mix  
**no this is patrick:** isnt tht bad?  
**such a MAN:** i used yogurt instead of eggs  
**italiano:** oh yea! i forgot that u do that

 _SLAYYY_ has sent a picture to the group

 **SLAYYY:** he's worse than a littke kid  
**southernbITCH:** my boyfriend is cuter than a little kid  
**FUCK:** he has brownie mix all over his face and shirr  
**FUCK:** and you say hes cute ?????  
**such a MAN:** i sexond keith's statement  
**such a MAN:** lance is adorable!!!

 _such a MAN_ has a picture to the group

 **southernbITCH:** I REMEMBER THAT!  
**no this is patrick:** oh my god, he looks so happt  
**italiano:** lanxe always lools cute inn snow tho  
**FUCK:** i hve to afree

 _why me_ to _southernbITCH_

 **why me:** Thank you babe  
**why me:** <3333333  
**southernbITCH:** always baby  
**southernbITCH:** <33333333


End file.
